Call a doctor
by MccullersStratford
Summary: Paige/Calliope. Set after Paige's fall at Jenna's party in PLL and after Arizona left for Africa in GA. Chapter one is Paige's POV and if I get round to it chapter two will probably be Callie's POV. Paige AU. One/Two shot fic. Just writing this one out of boredom really.


"Hey Paige, how are you feeling?" I was slightly taken aback by her smile; I wasn't expecting Dr. Torres to be so caring. I figured once she operated on my wrist I'd hardly see her again. Though, I do appreciate, and enjoy, her checking up on me. "Good. I mean the pain has subsided for the time being, so I'm good... Thank you Dr. Torres." I replied, becoming aware that I was staring at her now. This is how I felt when I first met Emily; I had forgotten what it was like to feel this way about anyone other than Emily. Maybe I had spent too long relying on her, craving the attention. "Good, I'm glad. Soon, the pain may return briefly, but I promise you it won't be as bad." Dr. Torres smiled at me again, tilting her head a little. My initial reaction was that of a child with their first crush. "Well, everything looks good so you should be out of here but the end of the day. We just need to run some tests and make sure everything is fine." Dr. Torres smiled again before leaving the room. I started thinking about Emily, well, over-thinking. Maybe I wasn't in love with her, maybe I just convinced myself she was because she was the only person who was willing to give me the attention I so desperately craved.

Seattle Grace hospital was such a beautiful hospital. The building itself appeared to be nicer than most hospitals, or at least the few hospitals I had been to as a child and ones I had seen on TV. There was also a great sense of community; there was little superiority of the attendings over the interns. I was given a small room to myself thanks to my father insisting on paying for the private room, convinced it was in my best interest. Though the room was often quiet and lonely, I preferred it to having to share a room, I appreciated the privacy.

I recognised her voice from outside; Dr. Torres was sitting with a few colleagues at a table just on the other side of my room. I must still have a couple of hours to spend here; I mean I was still waiting on my test results. I didn't mind though, the longer I was made to stay here the longer I would be able to see her. I figured this was probably her break or her lunch or something. I sat there, thinking about her, debating whether or not she could be single, or gay. And if she were single and gay, would she even be interested in someone like me? Would the age difference bother her? I've heard of doctors becoming romantically involved with their patients, so it could happen, I wasn't giving up hope. Look what happened with Emily; for so long I thought she wouldn't be interested in someone like me, and then I made a move and all that changed. I couldn't just ignore my feelings for Dr. Torres, what if she didn't hate the idea of us? I wouldn't want to miss the chance to be with someone like her just because I assume she wouldn't be interested. It'd be worth a try, right? She caught me looking at her through the gap in the blinds of my window and smiled. She's so beautiful; her eyes are so intriguing… and her lips. Her lips are perfect. If I could just kiss her…

What was I doing, I have a girlfriend. A girl I've been in love with for so long I can't actually remember what it's like to not be in love with her. I glanced out of my room window again to see Dr. Torres looking the other way now, drinking a cup of coffee. It's not long before Emily completely escapes my mind and I begin to imagine Dr. Torres with me in this quiet, private room. My room was quite dark and there was only a small gap in the blinds, and considering I still needed my test results, I wasn't going to be disturbed anytime soon. My hand started to wander down to unbutton my jeans, I mean, I only needed one good hand. _Dr. Torres closes the blinds in the room and locks the door behind her. She walks over to my bed and straddles my waist. She starts to kiss me._ I close my eyes and bite my lip allowing my fingers to explore. _Dr Torres begins to unbutton my shirt and throws it to the floor, leaving me exposed under her power. She grabs the waistline of my pants and starts to unbutton them, biting my neck in the process_. I force my head harder into my pillow as I feel the pleasure shoot through my body. _She slips a hand down the front of my jeans continuing to bite my neck and collar bone. She finds my clit and begins to tease me, circling it with the ease of my arousal. _I'm close now. I've never been this wet before, even with Emily. As I start to quiver from the pleasure - my fantasy still only beginning - the door to my room is opened with the unmistakable voice of Dr. Torres. "Oh… I didn't realise you'd be…" Upon hearing those words I wanted nothing more than to just disappear and never see her again. My head was rushing for an excuse to tell her, anything other than the truth. What must she think of me now? Just a horny, impatient teenage girl. Though, at least she didn't know what was happening in my head, that is, unless she'd be willing…


End file.
